As one conventional art, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-287989 discloses an ultrasonic operation apparatus which uses a method for controlling an ultrasonic output by switching on/off a foot switch connected by wiring.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-318935 discloses a wiring foot switch integrally comprising a plurality of switches for controlling a plurality of medical devices, which uses a method for controlling the medical devices by detecting the user's foot position, by displaying the medical device corresponding to an effective switch on a display portion, and by switching on/off the foot switch.
Furthermore, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-332883 discloses one wiring foot switch for controlling a plurality of medical devices, which uses a method for switching the medical device controlled by the foot switch by user's voice and for displaying, on a display portion, information on the medical device selected by the voice.
The foot switch is connected to the medical devices by wiring. Therefore, when a plurality of medical devise are arranged to an operation room, the number of cords corresponding to the number of medical devices are wired on the floor and the cords become a problem because the user's foot is caught by the cord and the user must step over the cord.
In order to solve the above-mentioned problems, recently, a radio foot switch without any cord has been developed. However, the radio propagation has a specific problem that electric waves are propagated over the wide range and therefore only a specific medical device cannot be controlled.
According to a method for controlling only the specific medical device by providing a specific ID for the medical device and the foot switch, the foot switch in this case is dedicated for the corresponding medical device and, upon using a plurality of medical devices, a plurality of foot switches are still provided and the problem that the cords occupy the floor of the operation room is not solved.
Further, when one of the corresponding medical device and the corresponding foot switch is damaged, there is a problem of the maintenance that the two devices must be repaired because of the specific IDS of the two devices.
In addition, when the foot switch is not found, the medical device is not controlled with the same-functional foot switch having another ID. Thus, the operation is interrupted.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an operation system which solves the problem that it is possible to use only when a medical device and a remote control device, such as a foot switch, have specific ID information in common.
Further, it is another object of the present invention to provide an operation system with preferable operability, which can remotely control an arbitrary medical device without limiting a remote control device such as a foot switch to a specific medical device.